Demyx Meets The Fearsome Five
by Tinyrocket
Summary: A sequel to my one-shot, What's In Demyx's room? In that story, we all see how four of the Organization members interact with one member of Darkwing Duck's Fearsome Five. What will happen if ALL of the people from both villain groups meet?
1. The Fearsome Four

Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making a sequel to my one-shot, What's in Demyx's room, this time with even more Darkwing Dark villains! A friend of mine, Dr. Dude suggested that I would do it something like that so here we are! Enjoy!

Demyx sweated knowing that he was backed into a corner. He then gulped nervously wondering what to do. He was trapped like a rat with very little options. He gritted his teeth in fear fearing the worst.

Xigbar and the Liquidator stood by the sidelines with worried looks on their faces. And they both rarely get worried. They felt so helpless knowing that their ally is losing and they can't do anything to help except give encouragement.

His opponent, Luxord gave a smug smirk as he crossed his arms. He then that he was going to win but he was waiting patiently to humour him. One move. Any kind of move and the British Nobody will completely defeat him.

"Come on, Demyx… It's your move." Luxord smirked.

"Hang in there, boss! You're not bankrupt yet!" The Liquidator shouted.

"Yeah, kid! Don't lose your cool!" Xigbar agreed.

"Tsk!" Luxord said in disgust. "Your faith in your friends is your weakness."

Demyx narrowed his eyes. "Your overconfidence is yours."

The blonde man simply shrugged. "Well, I have a right to be, don't I? Face it, kid. You have no chances of beating me!"

Demyx growled. "We'll just see about it!"

"Hmph. So delusional." Luxord said rolling his eyes.

The Liquidator growled at "walked" over to the arrogant man but Xigbar stopped him.

"Hold on, doggie dude. Don't do something that will give Demyx an automatically loss." Xigbar said sternly.

The water dog growled as he shook his head.

Demyx and Luxord then glared daggers at each other with fiery auras around them.

"Oh, for the love of hurricanes! It's just a stupid card game!"

The four turned to the direction of the voice with narrowed eyes to see Xaldin glaring back at them crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Aw, man, dude! You killed the tension!" Xigbar snapped.

"Sue me." The lancer said not feeling sorry at all.

Xaldin have just interrupted a very epic Pokemon Trading Card Game between Demyx and Luxord.

"Honestly, Xaldin. If you don't like card games, very well. But don't spoil it for the rest of us!" Luxord scolded.

"Honestly, Luxord. A grown man like you should NOT be playing card games with a weakling like Number IX." Xaldin said rolling his eyes walking away.

Though he only got two steps before a geyser of water appeared from under his feet sending him flying until he hit his head on the ceiling before crashing back down.

He groaned as he got to his knees rubbing his head. He then glared daggers at the guilty party who glared back.

"How many times do I have say it? Don't you dare disrespect Boss aka the CEO of H2O!" The Liquidator said angrily.

"Sheesh, Xal, you think about fifty water-related beatings, you would learn." Xigbar said.

"Don't call me, Xal!" The wind-user snapped before turning to the Liquidator. "And you, you flea-ridden mongrel…"

Demyx then cut him off. "Actually, I don't think he can get fleas!"

"SHUT UP!" Xaldin shouted making the sitar-player jumped in fright.

"Oh, boy!" Xigbar said slapping himself on the head.

"What have I told you about talking ill about my boss?" The Liquidator said walking to Xaldin's face.

"I am talk ill about him if I want. I am Number 3 of Organization XIII while your so-called boss is Number 9! I outrank him by six ranks!" The spear-using Nobody scolded.

"Will that man ever learn?" Luxord said shaking his head in hopelessness.

"Also, I outranked him by power, intelligence and competence! The only reason you blindly worship him is because he is a water-user like you!" Xaldin scolded.

"Um, Licky?" Demyx asked fearing for the worse.

Unfortunately his answer went on deaf ears. Steam came out of the Liquidator's ears and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT BOSS?"

He then grabbed Xaldin by the cloak.

"I know how to treat care of that attitude problem, folks! A good fashioned Liquidator drowning!"

The water dog then put Xaldin's head into his stomach.

"LICKY, NO!" Demyx shouted.

As quickly as he can, he summoned his sitar.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Shouting his trademark catchphrase, the young Nobody frantically started to play his sitar. The Liquidator was unwillingly dancing to it.

"Just let our client have five minutes with our product!" The Liquidator shouted trying futilely to stop dancing.

"No." Demyx said sternly.

Xaldin was then freed of the Liquidator's stomach and was coughing up water.

"S-Sorry about that. Are you all right?" Demyx asked concerned.

"Your mutt nearly drowned me and you ASK if I'm okay!?" Xaldin coughed.

"Grow up, Xaldin. You have known better than to insult the kid in front of Licky like that." Xigbar scolded.

"YOU'RE one to talk about acting mature!" The man with dreadlocks snapped.

Luxord chucked a bit at this. "Forgive me, Xigbar but he DOES have a point!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" The one-eyed man asked offended.

"That I should be have a higher rank than you because of your immaturity!" Xaldin snapped.

Xigbar narrowed his good eye. "Immaturity? How am I immature?"

"For one thing, you never takes things seriously. You think completing Kingdom Hearts is a game!" Xaldin scolded.

"Well, in a way, it IS a game!" Xigbar shrugged.

"He's right, Xaldin. It is all a matter of playing the right games. How we do it is the fun part." Luxord nodded.

"Thanks, Lux!" Xigbar smiled.

"Number X. Whose side are you on?" Xaldin asked.

"You can say I am neutral really." Luxord shrugged.

Xaldin growled at this and he stormed out of the room. Ever since Xigbar and Luxord have convinced him to let Demyx keep his new friend, the Liquidator here. He had a very hard time coping with his life. Mainly because he sees Demyx as nothing more a weak, spineless coward who would serve the Organization better as a Dusk and the lancer wouldn't hesitate to chide him whenever he made a mistake.

Unfortunately, the Liquidator have his complete request for Demyx being a Water element and believes he is one of the strongest Water-users he ever met. Therefore, hearing Xaldin or any other unfriendly member of the Organization insult Demyx will strike a nerve on him and he will want to trounce that person with a second thought. Thankfully, Demyx can control water with his sitar and make the water dog dance to stop him from hurting someone out of his over-protectiveness.

As for Xigbar and Luxord, the Liquidator get along just fine. Xaldin is obviously the odd man out because he always hated him for the beatings he have gave him. Then again, it's safe to say that he pretty much hates most people.

Those four Nobodies are the only ones who knew about the Liquidator being here and hopefully it may stay that way.

Unfortunately, someone is about to make sure that wasn't going to happen.

In another world was a city. A place where heroes and villains live. Obviously, the usual routine is for the former have to keep the latter under control or more preferably behind bars.

Inside a particular warehouse, a white duck with a red hat with a black rim, a black eye-mask, a yellow shirt and a red cape was working on his computer. His name is NegaDuck.

"Grr! It been over two months and I can't get this stupid thing to work!" He growled hitting the computer. "It was worked for the others but…"

NegaDuck then decided to call his cronies.

"Hey, lackeys! Get your butt out here NOW!" The evil duck shouted.

A few seconds later, three figures frantically ran onto the scene.

Unfortunately, they kind of collided with each other and fell on top of each other in a heap.

"Oof!"

"Ow! You elbowing my eye!"

"That hurt!"

"Get off! I can't breathe!"

NegaDuck rolled his eyes as the three slowly got up and stood at attention.

The first one was a green plant-like creature with a duck beak and pink hair which looked like some sort of flower. His name is Bushroot.

The second one was a tan rat in a yellow jumpsuit with a giant battery of his head and some sort of plug helmet on his head. His name is Megavolt

The third one was a duck in a jester's attire holding a dopey-looking banana doll. His name is Quackerjack.

"Um, Bushroot, Megavolt and Quackerjack reporting for duty, sir!" Bushroot said saluting.

NegaDuck smirked. "Good. Now, I only summoned you here so you can have answer just some teensy-weensy little questions."

"I am good at answering questions!" Megavolt piped up.

"Glad to hear that!" NegaDuck smiled. "Now, tell me. What is our team name?"

"Um, the Fearsome Five?" Bushroot asked sheepishly.

"Very good and why we are called that?" NegaDuck asked.

"Because they are fearsome AND they are five of us!" Megavolt said proudly.

"Right but there is one tiny little problem with that. Can you tell me what it is?" NegaDuck asked.

The three then looked at each other blinking.

"Um, there are only four of us?" Bushroot asked.

"EXACTLY!" NegaDuck shouted making the three villains jump in fear. "And it been like that since the Liquidator left!"

"Um… You know what Mr. Banana thinks?" Quackerjack asked.

"No. What?" NegaDuck said snarling.

"Mr. Banana thinks he went on a vacation in the ocean!" Quackerjack said before laughing at his own joke.

NegaDuck then lost it as he quickly grabbed Mr. Banana out of his hands and pulled him to his face.

"What's that, Mr. Banana? You want to go explore the trash-burner?" NegaDuck asked in a mocking tone.

Quackerjack's eyes bugged out. "NO!"

NegaDuck tossed the doll away causing the jester duck to run after it. "People, seriously, how can we be the Fearsome FIVE with FOUR fearsome people!?"

"We could change our name." Megavolt said.

NegaDuck cast him a VERY cold glare.

The electric rat gave a sheepish chuckle. "Just a thought."

"So we are just going to go "Ooh, no worries, we can live with a knife stuck in our backs"!" NegaDuck snapped.

"But we're villains. Betraying people IS our job!" Bushroot pointed out.

"Don't sass me!" NegaDuck snapped.

Quackerjack then chuckled dumbly. "Sass."

NegaDuck's eye started to twitch. "AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE WITH A BRAIN!?"

With that, he angrily slammed his fist on the crate which the computer is on making all three jump away.

Then, the computer started beeping.

All four villains turned to the computer.

"W-What's going on?" Bushroot asked.

"It's working! Finally!" NegaDuck smirked typing on the computer. "According to this, he is in another world!"

"Another world you say?" Bushroot said with wide eyes.

"I guess THAT'S why it been taking so long to load!" NegaDuck mused. "The Liquidator is at a place called the World That Never Was."

"The world that never was?" Megavolt asked.

"If it's never was, why are we calling it a world?" Quackerjack laughed.

"You know what? I don't know and I don't care!" NegaDuck said.

The evil duck then stood up straight with an evil smirk on his face.

"Boys, let's see if we can steal us a spaceship, we are going traitor-hunting!"

There's Chapter 1! Sorry for the lame short chapter! I promise more epicness on the second one. Review away!


	2. Busted!

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

It was a beautiful dark night over the city. At this late hour, most people would have gone to sleep but some heroes and villains are usually awake. The only other people who are awake are people who work at time. Like policemen and watch-guards.

Or workers at a space station.

Two dogs were walking outside of a space station laughing to each other.

"So then I said well, well I'M not the one with fish for breath!" One dog laughed.

"You tell them, buddy!" The other one said.

"Thanks, I'm a master of comebacks!" The first one smirked.

Suddenly, something came out of nowhere and fell in front of them.

The both of them jumped in surprise and jumped back only to find them looking down at a present box.

"What is it?" The first dog asked.

"It looks like a present." The second dog said smirking. "Must be from one of our secret admirers!"

"Sweet! Then, what are you waiting for? Open it!" The first dog demanded.

The second dog nodded and he knelt down. He then slowly pulled on the ribbon on the present tearing away the wrapping. He then opened the box.

Then, a purple gas came out of the box.

Both dogs started to cough on said gas.

"What (cough) is this?"

"I (cough) don't know but (cough) I can hardly breathe!"

With that, the two dogs collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Suddenly, the Fearsome Fi… um, Four walked in casually.

"Sorry, boys! No fan-girls for you!" Quackerjack laughed.

"Come on! We got a job to do!" NegaDuck scolded.

"Yes, boss!" The other three nodded.

They then ran forward except for Quackerjack.

"Night-night." The jester duck smirked before running off to catch up with his allies.

They all stopped at a metal door. On the side was a computer panel.

NegaDuck then started to tap on the top of the computer panel a few times.

The three blinked as he continued to tap on the control panel.

"Um, boss. What are you doing?" Megavolt asked.

"Trying to use my electricity powers to override this panel." NegaDuck explained.

"But… You don't have electricity powers. Only I do." Megavolt pointed out.

NegaDuck's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, right! Silly me! You're correct! You are the only one who can use electricity!" He said sheepishly. His expression then changed. "THEN STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND FRY THAT CONTROL PANEL!"

The rat jumped up in shock. "Y-Yes sir!"

NegaDuck rolled his eyes as he stepped back.

Megavolt then have electricity surging through his hands. He then launched a lightning bolt at the control panel frying it causing the door to open.

"Thank you." NegaDuck said flatly.

The four then ran in.

Unfortunately, they failed avoiding alerting any alarms.

People were frantically typing on the control panels in the control room trying to save their work.

"Shut it down! Shut it all down!" A chicken character demanded.

"We can't let whoever breaking in get our secret information!" A cat worked nodded.

Suddenly, the door was forcefully kicked open.

Everyone turned to see the Fearsome Four smirking evilly.

"It's the Fearsome Five!" A dog worker gasped.

"No, that Liquidator guy quit remember." The chicken worker reminded.

"Oh, yeah. So that makes them the Fearsome FOUR." The cat worked agreed.

"Oohhh…" Everyone else said.

"It's the Fearsome Four!" The same dog worker gasped.

The Fearsome Four sweat-dropped.

"When I get Megavolt's hands on that traitor…" NegaDuck muttered under his breath. He then smirked evilly. "Yes, speaking of him, we want to get our revenge on him!"

"H-How?" A female parrot asked.

"You see, I don't know how but the Liquidator have retreated to another world." NegaDuck explained.

"Another world?" All of the workers asked staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's hard for me to understand too but that's not the point right now." The evil duck said. "You see, to get there, we obviously need a spaceship. And so to come here, we need to steal a spaceship so we went here. We need a spaceship!"

"Well, you could just forgot it!"

"Yeah! Why should WE help YOU!?"

"Because we can get one of your friends to do it for us easily!" NegaDuck smirked.

"Who? Who would be that friend be?" A dog asked unamused.

FIU.

NegaDuck glared at Bushroot for the sudden silence.

The plant-like duck raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The evil duck simply pointed to behind him. Bushroot turned around to see a plant.

He then put two and two together. "Oh, now I get it!"

NegaDuck slapped himself on the forehead.

All the workers blinked in confusion before burst out laughing.

"A plant? How can you get a plant to turn on us?" A dog laughed.

A minute later, large vines coming from the plant's flower pot grabbed the workers by the arms, legs, etc and having them hang uselessly in the air.

"Obviously you forgot that I am part plant too." Bushroot smirked.

NegaDuck then walked over to the nearest worker who was an upside-down dog while humming a happy tune. He then got out a bazooka out of nowhere and pointed it in the canine's face.

"Now… About that spaceship."

"Hey, boss!"

NegaDuck raised an eyebrow and turned to the window to see Megavolt pointing outside.

"Check it out!" The rat said.

NegaDuck did a descending whistle. "What a beauty."

"NO! You can't steal that one!" The dog begged.

NegaDuck turned back to him pointing the bazooka in his face and a confused face. "And why-ever not?"

The dog blinked a couple of times. "I forgot the reason…"

"Good boy." NegaDuck smirked patting the upside-down dog's head with his bazooka.

A few minutes later, the Fearsome Four walked down a bridge to the space shuttle.

Quackerjack chuckled. "We are in a great space right now that not even our enemy of ours, Darkwing Duck could stop us!"

"Oh, is that so?"

NegaDuck, Bushroot and Megavolt winced at the familiar voice before glaring at Quackerjack who chuckled nervously.

The four turned to see a purple smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the cameo that steals your spotlight!" A voice from the smoke said. It then clears to see a duck similar to NegaDuck only dressed in purple. "I am Darkwing Duck!"

NegaDuck groaned. "WHY can't a simple villain ever do any good deeds with their arch-enemy showing up and ruining everything!"

"What can I say? Heroes are like telemarketers to villains." Darkwing Duck shrugged with a smirk.

"Ugh… Don't even get me started about telemarketers." Megavolt groaned.

"Now, stand away from that space shuttle and put your hands up!" Darkwing Duck demanded.

"Why should we?" NegaDuck asked crossing his arms.

"Why? Well, let's look at the rundown, shall we? I have beaten you and your cronies countless of times before. Whether you are by yourselves or a group. I was the always the one who came out on top. Whether I am alone or with friends! And you know why? Because I'M the good guy! And good guys ALWAYS win! Can you really blame me though? I AM the main character here and the fact that Liquidator is long gone. How? I don't know but at least it will calm down things in town. So please kindly give himself up and…"

SLAM!

Darkwing Duck stopped dead in his speech hearing this. He looked ahead to see NegaDuck smirking at him through the window.

"H-Hey!" The purple-clad hero said.

He then ran over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. He then glared at the window to see his arch-rival holding up a sign that says "As much as I hate you, I think you better step back!"

Darkwing Duck blinked twice and held up a sign of his own that says "Why?"

Suddenly, the ground beneath him started to shake. Darkwing Duck did his best to balance himself.

His eyes widened when he realised the space shuttle was ready to blast off. Thinking quickly, he retreated from the space shuttle to avoid getting caught in the blast.

NegaDuck smirked seeing his arch-rival like this. "Looks like I win tonight Darkwing Duck. But if it makes you feel any better. This isn't about world domination OR destruction. This is personal…"

Meanwhile, in the World That Never Was, the Liquidator sneezed.

Demyx stopped playing his sitar and looked at the water dog in concern. "Are you okay, Licky?"

"Yeah, I just sneezed." The Liquidator reassured.

"But why? I thought dogs made out of water can't sneeze!" Demyx said.

The Liquidator blinked in realisation. "Oh yeah."

Demyx chuckled a bit. "Man, can you believe it been months since I brought you here?"

"I can. And it's all thanks to you along with Xigbar, Luxord and dreadlocks-for-brains." The Liquidator nodded.

"Now, now. His name is Xaldin." Demyx scolded with a chuckle.

"I know but I just call him that because I hate him." The Liquidator shrugged.

The blonde Nobody sweat-dropped. "Harsh yet simple."

"Yeah. But you know how much I hate simple things. The Liquidator ALWAYS give full details about his products!"

Demyx laughed at this. "Well, I…"

"YO!"

Hearing this sudden shout made the two water-users jump. They looked up to see Xigbar poking his head out of the ceiling through a portal.

"Xigbar! Don't scare us like that!" Demyx scolded.

"Yeah! How about a taste of Liquidator punishment?" The Liquidator said narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry, Licky but the kid have to go now!" Xigbar said. "Everyone in the Organization do!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Demyx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We got intruders." Xigbar said sternly.

"WHAT?" Demyx said with wide eyes.

"Who are they?" The Liquidator asked.

"Beats me but we need to remind them that this is our turf. Tune that sitar of yours and catch up with us at the world entrance!" Xigbar said before going back into the portal making it disappear.

"Hoo boy." Demyx said taking a deep breath.

"Go kill em, Boss!" The Liquidator said.

"Thanks, Licky." Demyx said giving a small smile.

A minute later after getting himself prepared, he went into a dark portal and came out of another portal to see everyone else at the world entrance.

"Took you long enough, number IX." Xaldin said crossing his arms.

The sitar-player nervously scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…"

"Well, better late than never." Vexen muttered.

"So who are the intruders?" Demyx asked.

A few members simply pointed ahead. Demyx looked up and his eyes widened to see a crashed space shuttle. Around it was smoke.

"W-What… What kind of gummi ship is THAT!?" The blonde boy asked in disbelief.

"Beats me but obviously, whoever is inside is our intruders." Axel said before smirking. "Maybe if we're lucky, they all died."

"I highly going against taking that bet, Axel." Luxord said.

"Instinct or luck?" Xigbar asked.

"Luck, of course." Luxord said arrogantly.

"Should have expected it from the Gambler of Fate." Xigbar shrugged.

"Silence! The both of you!" Xemnas scolded making the two shut up. "I see our "guests" coming."

Everyone looked ahead to see that their Superior was right. Several figures were coming out of the smoke. All of the Organization members stared readying themselves.

The Fearsome Four then walked out.

All of the Organization members blinked twice.

"These are our intruders? They are just a bunch of animals!" Marluxia pointed out. "And uncouth-looking ones at that."

"Uncouth?" Megavolt asked offended before turning to Bushroot. "We're uncouth?"

The plant-duck simply shrugged.

"Well, at least we don't dress the same like you guys do!" Quackerjack laughed.

"Hey! You think we actually CHOSE to wear these?" Axel asked offended. "These are our uniforms!"

"Uniforms?" Megavolt asked. "So does this mean that you're all students of a private school?"

"Come again?" Saix asked. "I don't know WHERE you were when they were passing out brains but we are Organization XIII!"

"Organization XIII! An organization of thirteen people. How original." NegaDuck said sarcastically making Xemnas growl.

"Say the word, Superior and I will personally dispose of these riff-raff." Saix said summoning his claymore.

"Tempting but not yet." Xemnas said before turning to the Fearsome Four. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We are the Fearsome Four!" NegaDuck said.

"The Fearsome Four… Four fearsome people." Axel said flatly. "And you dissed US for our lame name?"

"ESPECIALLY since they aren't very fearsome." Larxene added with a smirk.

NegaDuck then narrowed his eyes before getting out his bazooka out of nowhere and pointing it at the blonde woman. "You want to say that again, women?"

Larxene blinked a couple of times before rolling her eyes. "Tch! Threatening an innocent young woman like that!"

"Innocent?" Demyx and Roxas said looking at each other in disbelief.

"Just goes to show how fearsome we really are!" NegaDuck smirked.

"So why are you here then? Obviously, you didn't come here for a party!" Xigbar shrugged.

"Well, I am going to say this once and only once. You stole something from us." NegaDuck said darkly.

This caused the group of Nobodies to blink twice.

"Excuse me?" Saix asked.

"You heard me. You stole something from us and we want it back." NegaDuck demanded.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I tell you that we have no idea what you are talking about." Vexen explained.

NegaDuck blinked a couple of times. "You don't? Oh, well. I guess we came all this way for nothing. Boys, let's go home!"

"Okay." Bushroot nodded.

"A few of light bulbs friends are possible missing me." Megavolt said.

With that, Bushroot, Megavolt and Quackerjack turned around.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC, YOU NINNIES!" NegaDuck shouted making the three froze in their tracks. He then turned back to the Organization. "As for you guys, don't think you don't know! You mean to tell me, you don't know about a mutt made out of water!?"

Hearing this, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord's eyes widened in horror.

"Licky…" Demyx whispered.

"A mutt made out of water?" Vexen said with wide eyes.

"If that's the case, there's no way he would be still alive." Larxene said summoning electricity around her arm.

Demyx gulped nervously at this. "RUN! RUN AWAY!"

With that, the sitar-player quickly summoned a portal and ran into it.

Everyone watched in shock.

"What's wrong with HIM?" Larxene asked Xaldin.

The lancer quickly sweat-dropped. "Um, what's RIGHT with him?"

"Good point."

"ENOUGH! You tell me the location of the Liquidator right now!" NegaDuck demanded. "BOYS!"

Bushroot then got out a plant in a flower pot out of nowhere while Megavolt started to charge up electricity. Quackerjack then held up a giant hammer.

"Now, Superior?" Saix asked.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Now!"

Everyone then summoned his or her weapons. The two groups then glared each other down. NegaDuck eagerly fingered the trigger while Xemnas narrowed his amber eyes. The two leaders then lunged at each other.

That was until a dark portal came between the two.

"STOP!" Demyx and Liquidator shouted stepping in front of their respective leader with stern looks on their faces. This caught Xemnas and NegaDuck by surprise as they both skidded to a halt baring bumping into them.

"Number IX?" Xemnas asked surprised.

"Um, hi…" Demyx said sheepishly.

"You!" NegaDuck said narrowing his eyes in hatred.

"Um, hello, NegaDuck. Long time no see." The Liquidator gulped.

Xigbar slapped himself on the forehead while Luxord shook his head. Xaldin then buried his face in his hands.

"Why me? Why should somebody like me get tortured like this?" The lancer asked himself.

Xemnas asked the obvious. "Number IX, who is that dog behind you?"

"It is the Liquidator, you crazy old coot!" NegaDuck snapped. "That little twerp took him away!"

"Hey, you can't talk that way about Boss!" The Liquidator scolded.

NegaDuck growled at this.

The Liquidator's face fell. "Um, it's not nice."

Xemnas looked at NegaDuck. "NegaDuck, was it?"

The evil duck raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What is it to you?"

"I am Xemnas. And I believe we should put our differences aside to get to the bottom of our watery allies." The white-haired Nobody said glaring at the two.

NegaDuck narrowed his eyes as well. "Most intelligent thing I heard anyone said all night."

Demyx and the Liquidator looked back and forth behind the two angry leaders. They then noticed that everyone except Xigbar and Luxord (who were looking in sympathy) were Lexaeus, Zexion and Roxas. The former two have their usual looks on their face while Roxas was just confused. Xaldin, on the other hand had a straight look on his face.

"Um, Superior?" Xaldin asked.

"Yes, Number III?" Xemnas quizzed.

"I think this is a good time to admit that Luxord and I were blackmailed into keeping this a secret." The wind element said. "Demyx was the one who brought that mutt here and Xigbar was the one who wanted to look the other way.

Xigbar gave an unimpressed look. "Thanks for keeping our back, dude!"

There's chapter 2! As you say busted much? Anyway, review away!


	3. A Compromise

Here's Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Sorry for the very long delay! Enjoy!

The Organization XIII and the Fearsome Five sat in the living room staring (most of them glaring) at Demyx and the Liquidator sitting on the couch. Normally for stuff like this, they used the meeting room but because there was no place for the Fearsome Five to sit, they decided to use the living room instead.

"All right, Number IX, you and your ally, the Liquidator have better tell us the truth about this." Xemnas said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and if you lie…" NegaDuck said darkly. He then got out his chainsaw. "You die…"

Demyx and Liquidator gulped nervously as they held each other in fear while shaking like maracas.

"Ooh, I like him." Larxene smirked.

"Why is Licky afraid of that chainsaw?" Luxord whispered. "It's not like it can kill him."

"Beats me." Xigbar shrugged.

"Okay, it all started a long while back when I went to a town in the world of Disney Castle. Remember?" Demyx asked.

"Yes." Xemnas nodded.

"Well, I was started searching there, I found the Liquidator." Demyx said.

"I was on a mission on my own sent from NegaDuck." The watery dog added. "Then, I noticed what a strong water-user Boss is."

NegaDuck started to rev up his chainsaw.

The Liquidator gave a wimpy yelp. " I mean noticed what a strong water-user Demyx is."

"Well, he seemed to like me very much so I just couldn't resist sneaking him back here with me." Demyx said. "That's basically the long story short."

"And Numbers II, III and IX?" Xemnas asked. "What's THEIR excuse?"

"Yes, I mean Xigbar I can understand." Vexen said making the one-eyed man looked insulted. "But why did Xaldin and Luxord went along with his?"

The Liquidator suddenly brightened up. "The Liquidator will be more than happy to tell about our first meeting!"

Xaldin's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "Liquidator, don't you dare."

"Why not? Our secret's out so why should I keep yours?" The dog smirked.

"Tell and I will skewer you to death!" Xaldin snapped.

"Um, Xaldin. I think you know by now that won't kill him." Demyx pointed out.

"Shut up!" The lancer roared.

The sitar-player jumped in fright before he jumped behind the couch.

Liquidator's playful smirk disappeared as he scowled. "You're asking for a case of the Liquidator, buddy! May I remind you that I have not only owned you, Xigbar AND Luxord easily but have you scared like little children?"

"YOU FLEABAG!" Xaldin shouted angrily.

"There goes my rep." Xigbar sighed.

"Sooo, the great Whirlwind Lancer got scared." Axel smirked.

"I guess now we know you aren't so tough, after all." Larxene said chuckling cruelly.

"N-No. He's lying! He's lying! Xigbar, tell them!" Xaldin said.

Silence.

"X-Xigbar?" Xaldin asked.

"Dude, seriously, let face it. We got owned big time." Xigbar said shaking his head.

" Yeah. We got no way out of this." Luxord nodded.

"They… They been brainwashed! By that mutt!" Xaldin lied.

"Honestly, Xaldin. Grow up and confess your mistakes!" Luxord said rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" The dreadlocked man snapped.

"Number III…" Xemnas spoke up.

"Y-Yes, Superior?" The lancer asked.

"Tell me the truth. Did you lose to this canine?" Xemnas said darkly.

Xaldin's eyes widened in horror. He looked around the room everyone either glaring at him or smirking at his misfortune. He then looked at the Liquidator who had a smirk so cocky that it makes Axel seem modest.

He then looked down in shame. "Yes, it's true. I lost to him and nearly got killed."

Axel, Larxene and Roxas then started to laugh at this. Xaldin shot them a death glare.

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas said making the three young Nobodies shut up. He then turned to Xigbar and Luxord. "Number II and X, did you lose to him as well."

"Yeah… It's not something I want to talk about." Xigbar said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Same here." Luxord nodded.

Xemnas then started to think. He then nodded.

"NegaDuck?"

"Yes?" The evil counterpart of Darkwing Duck asked.

"I want to speak with you about what we should with our watery allies." Xemnas said.

"Ooh, sounds like fun!" NegaDuck smirked.

Demyx and The Liquidator gulped nervously while Xigbar and Luxord looked worried. Xaldin, on the hand was worried for himself.

"Come." Xemnas said as NegaDuck followed.

However, Saix ran in front of his Superior's way.

"Superior, wait! I don't trust you alone in the same room as that… that… duck!" The blue-haired man said.

"Ooh, I am reeling from that burn." NegaDuck said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Saix growled before turning back to the dark-skinned man. "I don't trust that guy one bit. Don't go with him!"

"It's quite all right, Number VII." Xemnas reassured. " I can fend for myself."

"But… But…" Saix said.

"Relax, Smurf-head. If I wanted to kill you freaks, I would have got out a machine gun and turn you all into Swiss Cheese." NegaDuck reassured.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Saix asked not liking the insult OR the comment.

"Definitely the latter." NegaDuck shrugged.

"Ooh, I like him too!" Axel smirked.

"Which makes me hate him even more!" Saix snapped.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Xemnas said calmly.

With that, he walked past the wolf-like man. NegaDuck walked past him as well. Saix gave a hunting look at NegaDuck in case he was going to attack the leader of Organization XIII anytime.

Meanwhile, Xaldin turned to Demyx and Liquidator.

"For the record, I am asking the Superior if you two can die first if he decides to execute us." The lancer said.

Demyx and the Liquidator both gulped nervously.

"Positive as always, eh, Xally?" Xigbar sighed.

Xemnas and NegaDuck walked until they reach a door with the Roman Numeral "I" on it. The former opened it and walked in. NegaDuck followed and closed the door behind him.

The evil duck then looked around the room. It was plain white with a bed, chest and a closet. It also had a desk with a LOT of papers of it.

"A bit pretty plain for a boss room, don't you think?" NegaDuck asked.

Xemnas simply shrugged. "ALL of the rooms are like that. Though, some like Vexen's are exception."

"Well, anyway how are we going to execute them?" NegaDuck smirked darkly. "I was thinking that we have Megavolt and that girl of yours used their electricity to charge up our weapons and…"

"I hate to disappoint you but what I had in mind is exactly the opposite." Xemnas said without turning to him.

NegaDuck's smirk vanished. "What?"

Xemnas turned to him with a serious look on his face. "I want you… and your team… to become unofficial members of Organization XIII."

NegaDuck's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, I had a few doubts about this myself." Xemnas said. "But you… You interest me."

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" NegaDuck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You… You hold much darkness for a somebody with no dark powers." Xemnas noted.

"Somebody?" NegaDuck quizzed.

"Oh, that's the term we use for the beings without hearts." Xemnas explained.

"Being without hearts? What kind of mumbo-jumbo is this?" NegaDuck asked.

"Obviously, an explanation is in order." Xemnas explained before he coughed. "You see, a while back I along with five other people was scientists working for a man called Ansem."

"Ansem?" NegaDuck asked. "Okay, seriously, what kind of people come up with these names?"

Xemnas growled a bit but he ignored him. "We were researching an interesting bunch of dark beings called the Heartless."

NegaDuck rolled his eyes. "How original."

"I wanted to inspect the heartless further but my master refused it. So we, along with my fellow workers continued the project in secret. But… The darkness took over us."

"And you lost your hearts and became Heartless." NegaDuck said.

"Nobodies, actually." Xemnas explained.

"Huh?" NegaDuck asked confused.

"If someone is killed by a Heartless and their heart is pure, they became a Nobody. This could differ from white Heartless OR a humanoid like you see before you."

"I see. So Organization XIII is made of thirteen humanoid Nobodies?" NegaDuck asked.

"Correct. Allow me to go through with them one-by-one." Xemnas nodded. "I think you may already have guessed that I am the leader."

"I may have gotten a hunch." NegaDuck said sarcastically

"Xigbar, the man with the scar and eye-patch is ranked number II." Xemnas said.

NegaDuck blinked twice. "You ranked a man who says the word "dude" in nearly every sentence the highest besides the leader himself?"

Xemnas gave a comical grumpy look. "I don't wish to speak about it. Look, don't let his antics fool you, he is one of my most valuable people."

"If you say so." NegaDuck shrugged.

"Moving on. Xaldin is Number III is the man who gave the dramatic scene earlier." Xemnas said.

"Yeah… He DOES seems tough enough though." NegaDuck nodded.

"Yes, Xaldin is a heartless, cruel, unfriendly man." Xemnas said.

"In short, it's not a wonder why he ranked so high." NegaDuck smirked.

"You guessed correctly." Xemnas said smirking back. "Number IV is Vexen. He is the scientist of the Organization XIII and a valued member. Though…"

"Though?" NegaDuck asked.

"He is constantly on the short end of insults from low-ranked members and he despises it."

"Humph. If I was him, I would show these people respect." NegaDuck said.

"Yes, anyway, Lexaeus is Number V and he is the muscle of the Organization." Xemnas explained.

"Muscle is always good. Though, there is the cliché that the bigger they are, the smaller their brains are." NegaDuck said.

"Believe me, Number V is a "black sheep" to that cliché as you call it." Xemnas said. "Number VI. Zexion. A very intelligent young man though keeps it himself a lot and rarely speaks."

"Believe me. With the henchmen, I have to deal with it, I would kill for someone like that." NegaDuck said.

"For some reason, I doubt you are joking." Xemnas said.

NegaDuck simply wagged his finger. "Flattery… Will get you nowhere."

"Right…" Xemnas said. He then suddenly gave a small smile. "Aw, Number VII. Saix is definitely a man you would want to kill to get."

"Yes, he seems like the aggressive yet protective guard-dog." NegaDuck mused.

"It's a bit hilarious that you compared him to a canine." Xemnas said. He then frowned. "Aw, yes. Number VIII is Axel. That boy definitely needs an attitude adjustment. He have an ego bigger than this castle itself."

"Nothing with a little ego." NegaDuck shrugged. "As long as he doesn't thinks he is stronger than me."

"Well, maybe if the fangirls didn't encourage him so much, he wouldn't be so cocky." Xemnas said.

"Fangirls?" NegaDuck asked.

"Never mind…" Xemnas sighed. "You know about Number IX, right?"

"Aw, yes. The little thief who took MY henchman." NegaDuck said darkly.

"He is definitely the black sheep of Organization XIII. He is cowardly, he detests violence AND he been keeping a secret that may kill him for who knows how long." Xemnas said.

"Then why don't you give him the boot?" NegaDuck asked.

"We can't. As much as I hate to admit it, we need his water powers." Xemnas sighed. "Why else do you think we kept him alive for? Comedy Relief? I mean why do you keep that jester duck?"

NegaDuck growled a bit knowing he was right about Quackerjack. "Just move on."

"Right. Number X is Luxord. He's not one of our aggressive members. He duels people in a game involving cards and dice." Xemnas explained.

"Another comedy relief, eh?" NegaDuck said.

Xemnas shook his head. "Believe me. Luxord's games are more capable then they sound."

"If you say so." NegaDuck shrugged.

"Now, Marluxia, Number XI is… what you may call bizarre." Xemnas said. "His element is plants, he have pink hair and he mostly attacks with pink flower petals."

"Bizarre is right." NegaDuck said.

"Still, that doesn't overcome his skills as an assassin." Xemnas said. "He is one of our stronger members despite being lowly ranked. Also, I believe that your plant-duck friend will get along quite nicely with him."

"Okay, Bushroot or any other henchmen I have are NOT my friends!" NegaDuck said darkly.

"If you say so. Anyway, Marluxia is a bit blunt and made a few enemies here. Especially Vexen." Xemnas said before he sighed. "Number XII. Our only female member."

"She seems nice." NegaDuck said.

"Yes, with your own version of "nice" you think so." Xemnas shrugged. "Still, I thought that rat would get along with her well."

"Believe me. Besides electricity, I think that's all they have in common." NegaDuck reassured.

"And last but not least, Number XIII Roxas. Our youngest member at 15 years old." Xemnas explained.

"I don't know about you but I am against recruiting little children." NegaDuck said.

"I can assure that nearly all of the Organization members can fend for themselves." Xemnas said. "Besides, Roxas is more important than you think."

"If you say so." NegaDuck shrugged.

"Despite having different opinions, we all came for the same thing. To complete Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas explained.

"Kingdom Hearts?" NegaDuck quizzed.

"You know that giant heart-shaped moon we have?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeah."

"That is Kingdom Hearts. When it is completed, it will give us hearts so we can feel again." Xemnas explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And where do I come in?" NegaDuck asked.

"Well, Xigbar and Xaldin are two of our strongest people here." Xemnas said. "And yet they are bested AND intimidated by your Liquidator and yet you are able to intimidate HIM with a chainsaw. Which should have no effect."

NegaDuck smirked darkly. "Believe me. I can do things. Scary things."

"Right. Anyway, that's why I decided to ask for you and your team to stay here." Xemnas explained. "Normally, you have to be a Nobody but this time, I'll make an exception."

"And what's in it for me?" NegaDuck asked crossing his arms.

"Anything you wish if you help us complete Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said.

"Really?" NegaDuck asked.

"Yes, if you help us, I would even grant you my powers." Xemnas nodded.

"Are you telling the truth?" NegaDuck asked.

"If you have doubts, you are welcome to go back to the "execution" idea." Xemnas explained.

NegaDuck then started to think. If what Xemnas says is true, then he will have power that not even Darkwing Duck can defeat. Power. Money. People fearing him could all be his.

He then smirked. "All right, you win. The Fearsome Five will join the Organization XIII."

The evil duck then held out his hand in form of a handshake. Xemnas smirked as he accepted it.

"Believe me. You wouldn't regret this one bit."

"WHAT!?"

That was the reply of everyone when given the sudden news.

"That is correct. NegaDuck and I have made a truce. From this moment forward, the Fearsome Five will be unofficial members of Organization XIII." Xemnas explained as everyone looked shocked. "Therefore, I expect your best cooperation with them."

"Please tell me this some kind of sick joke!" Xaldin said.

"Number III, why have you known me to joke?" Xemnas said darkly.

"He got you there, dude." Xigbar said.

Demyx, on the other hand collapsed on the couch looking shocked.

"B-Boss, are you okay?" The Liquidator asked concerned.

"Okay? Okay?" Demyx asked. "We are not only spared our lives but you get to save with me without any secret-keeping? Of course I'm okay!"

With that, he hugged his canine friend who hugged back.

"Perfect! Now I don't have to hide in that room anymore!" The Liquidator smiled.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Superior!" Demyx smiled.

"You welcome. Just don't do something like that again." Xemnas said darkly getting the sitar player's attention. "Otherwise, I can't say you'll be just as lucky."

"Y-Yes sir." Demyx said nervously.

Xaldin, on the hand went on his knees.

"NUUU!"

"Tough luck, Xaldin." Luxord shrugged.

"NUUU!"

"Does this mean Licky gets to whale on you wherever he is?" Xigbar smirked.

"NUUU!"

There's Chapter 3! So the Organization XIII and Fearsome Five are getting along? For now… Review away!


	4. An Electricitifing Meeting

Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!

NegaDuck was talking to the Liquidator, Megavolt, Bushroot and Quackerjack in a hallway.

"Well, I guess this makes us a team again." Quackerjack chuckled.

"Yeah. Listen, boss, I couldn't thank you enough for agreeing to let me stay with Boss!" The Liquidator said bowing politely. He then realised what he said. "Oops, I mean, thank you, NegaDuck for letting me stay me with Demyx. Oops. I mean."

"Just shut up!" NegaDuck snapped. "I didn't do it for you. I did it to catch bigger fish!"

"Huh?" All of the evil duck's minions asked.

"Listen, Liquidator. You been here for a while now right?" NegaDuck asked.

"Right…" The water dog said with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you tell me about the powers of a Nobody?" NegaDuck asked.

"Um, okay, I'll tell you about the services of a Nobody." The Liquidator shrugged before he coughed. "A humanoid Nobody have the ability to create dark portals which can teleport anywhere in the universe, summon lesser Nobodies to assist them AND have a special weapon and element based of their selves."

"Anywhere?" NegaDuck asked with an evil smirk interested about the portal thing.

"Anywhere. As long as you focus." The Liquidator nodded.

"Ooh, ooh. Does that mean we can use it to break into banks!" Megavolt said enthusiastically.

"You bet. We can steal all the money we want without being caught!" The Liquidator said proudly.

"Ha." NegaDuck scoffed getting everyone's attention. "Bank robberies. That's kid stuff!"

"Huh? What do you mean, boss?" Bushroot asked.

"Think bigger things, you idiot!" NegaDuck snapped. "The Nobody's power is unlike any other, with its power. We can take over the universe!"

"So that means we can finally defeat…" Bushroot asked with hope.

"Darkwing Duck?" NegaDuck said with a twisted look on his face. "Yes."

The other four got excited.

"Oh, boy! We are going to be kings of the universe!" Megavolt smiled.

"I can cover a whole planet in plants!" Bushroot said excited.

"Everyone will be my court jester!" Quackerjack said proudly.

"Only one thing." NegaDuck said.

Everyone looked at their leader.

"In order for us to get their power. We must help them complete Kingdom Hearts." NegaDuck explained.

"Kingdom Hearts? Why would they want to complete a kingdom of hearts?" Megavolt asked confused.

"No, it's the heart-shaped moon. Demyx said that it will give them hearts if it's complete." The Liquidator said.

"Correct. Anyway, in order to do this, we needed to work as a team. So even though, getting along is not our strong spot, we need to get along with them. Otherwise, they probably break off the deal. In short." NegaDuck said before taking a deep breath. "IF YOU TICK THEM OFF AND RUIN THIS FOR ME, I WILL CHOP OFF YOUR BEHINDS AND SEND THEM ON E-BAY!"

All four of them immediately saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Now, GIT!"

The four minions immediately started to run around like headless chickens. They then bumped into each other making all of them fall down. They quickly got up and ran off in different directions.

NegaDuck rolled his eyes as he groaned. "This is going to be a long day."

Megavolt ran for a bit until he stopped running so he could catch his breath.

"Whew! NegaDuck sure was angry about this!" The electric rat panted. "Then again, he's always like this when there is a chance to get great power like that! I better not disappoint him."

He then started to think.

"Hmm… Interacting with these people. Interacting isn't my strong point. But unless I want my tail cut off, I better go along with it. And who knows? Maybe I make a new friend."

He then smiled as he started to walk

"The Liquidator not only befriended that guitar-player but he actually worships him like he did with boss." Megavolt said. "Maybe I could have the same relationship with the Organization's electric user. Without the worshipping of course."

He then chuckled to himself.

"Yep. I have a feeling that woman and I will get along just fine!"

He then passed a door and absent-mindedly looked into it. As if by pure luck, Larxene was inside sitting a table reading a book.

The rat's face lit up when he saw the young woman by herself.

"Oh, there she is!" He smiled.

With that, he casually walked over to her with a beaming face.

"Hello!" The rat smiled.

Larxene stopped reading her book and looked up with a bored look on her face. "Oh, you're that rat looks like a mascot of a battery commercial."

Megavolt chuckled a bit while blushing as if he been told a nice thing. "Aw... You think I look like a movie star."

Larxene blinked twice before looking unimpressed. "Hey, dum-dum, that wasn't a compliment!"

Megavolt looked confused at this. "Really? Isn't it every electricty-user's dream to be in a battery commercial?"

"Oh, yeah! I also wanted to wear a giant suit like that!" Larxene said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you think so too?" Megavolt smiled.

Larxene's face fell straight on the table.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Megavolt asked.

"If I say no, would you sit here anyway?" Larxene said without taking her head off the table.

Megavolt frowned. "Aw, come on! We are going to live with each other for a good while so we could at least try to get along with each other!"

Larxene raised her head with a slightly peeved look on her face. "Okay, fine. You can stay."

Megavolt cheerfully clapped his hands together sitting down. "Oh, goody-goody gumdrops!"

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Goody-goody gumdrops?"

"Anyway, my name's Megavolt." The battery-powered rat beamed.

"My, what an original name you have there." Larxene said rolling her eyes.

"Why, thank you." Megavolt smiled causing the blonde woman's head to slam against the table again. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Larxene."

"Larxene, eh? That's a weird name." Megavolt said.

The Savage Nymph slowly rose her head to revealing that she was scowling.

"But there is nothing wrong with having a weird name." Megavolt said quickly.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to talk to me anyway?"

"Well, aside from the fact that we HAVE to..." Megavolt pointed. "I thought we can get along just fine because we both have something in common."

"That we both use electricty?" Larxene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you saw how close the Liquidator and the guitar player are." Megavolt shrugged. "If two water elements got along great, then why not two electricity elements?"

Larxene took a deep breath before putting her hand on her book.

"So what do you say?" Megavolt smiled.

Larxene looked up with a blank stare on her face. "Megavolt, was it?"

"Yep." The super-villain chirped.

"Now, you listen here and you listen carefully, rat-boy." Larxene said in a very dark tone. "I do NOT like making friends. I do NOT get along with other people. And I certainly don't play nice!"

Megavolt frowned at this. "Aw, come on! I was only trying to be nice! The Liquidator got along with his fellow water-user! And who knows, maybe this friendship will be a great asset for the Organization XIII!"

"Psh! I probably have more electric power than you ever have!" Larxene scoffed.

Megavolt frowned at this. This girl is extremely unfriendly and doesn't like to make friends. Perhaps he should give up trying to make friends. But if he DOESN'T make nice, his tail will most likely get chopped off by NegaDuck.

"_Maybe if I show her one of my interests, it will probably break the ice." _He thought.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over his head.

Reaching above his head, he grabbed it and showed it to Larxene.

"Why don't I show you on of my friends?" The electricity-user smiled.

Larxene looked at the light bulb and then at Megavolt with a bright smile. "Light bulbs? Your friends are light bulbs?"

"Yep!" He beamed. "They are all at home but this one is my special little friend because he is there whenever I have a good idea!"

Larxene sweat-dropped. "And I take it he has a name?"

"Yes. Brainy!" Megavolt grinned.

Larxene's face fell on the table again.

"You know, you are going to get a headache if you keep doing that to yourself."

Larxene then looked back with an annoyed look on her face.

"Anyway, you want hold him?" Megavolt offered. "He is a little shy and doesn't like strangers but if you'll be extra gentle with him, he should be fine."

Larxene looked like she was in deep thought for a minute before giving a small smirk. "Okay, I'll hold him."

Megavolt smiled before he looked down the light bulb cuddling like a mother does a baby. "Now, Brainy. I am going to put you in care of Larxene, here. Don't worry, you are in safe hands. I promise you."

With that, he carefully handed it over to the young woman. Larxene slowly embraced in her hands as if she was holding an extremely fragile object in her hands.

"There, there, little Brainy." Larxene said with a gentle smile. "Everything is going to be all right."

Megavolt smiled glad to finally reveal the true kindness behind Larxene.

"But..."

Megavolt raised an eyebrow.

"...I lied."

Megavolt's eyes bugged out in horror as Larxene started to charge electricity through her hands into the light bulb turning it on and it shined brightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The rat shouted before the unthinkable happened.

CRASH!

All Megavolt did was watched in horror as the light bulb exploded due to being over-powered by Larxene's electric charge. Everything went in slow-motion as small pieces of sparkling glass flew a short distance before descending to the ground. Poor Megavolt was stunned in pure shock.

He got off the chair and collapsed on his knees with his eyes widened to the fullest behind his goggles. "How... How could you...?"

Larxene smirked throwing the cap. "Easy. I charged electricity into it and destroyed it."

The woman then started to laugh cruelly. Megavolt continued to watch the remains of his friend with tears forming in his eyes. The electric rat then looked at Larxene. She was laughing. Laughing at a death of an innocent light bulb. Laughing after she just murdered Megavolt's friend in cold blood.

"B-Brainy... I am so sorry... I didn't think... I..." Megavolt said.

He then narrowed his eyes

Larxene's laughter stopped abruptly before she got a lightning bolt to the stomach sending her flying through the room until she hit the room. She was dazed for a moment but shook away her dizziness to see a VERY angry-looking Megavolt gritting his teeth and clenching his fists with angry electricity surging through them.

"YOU MONSTER!"

With that, he lunged at Larxene and started to throw electric punches at her face.

"I trusted you! I trusted you with the life of Brainy! I trusted you that I actually promised him that nothing bad will happen!" He shouted in a blind rage.

Larxene quickly found an opening and kicked him in the stomach knocking him away from her.

"Hey! That hurt! Haven't your mother ever told you not to hurt girls!?" She snapped rubbing her face.

"I'm a villain, not a gentleman!" Megavolt snapped.

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid light bulb!" Larxene snapped.

Megavolt's eye started to twitch. "JUST a stupid light bulb? JUST a stupid light bulb?"

"Um, yeah, as in he can't talk or move or breathe!" Larxene said with a cruel smirk.

Megavolt's face slowly turned so red that he looked like a demented tomato. Giving a yell of fury, he lunged at Larxene with a electric fist ready to smack the woman's face in.

Larxene's eyes widened before she barely got out of the way as the fist harmlessly hit the wall. She then gave the rat a kick to the side.

She snarled before her fist started to charge with electricity before she gotten strange-looking daggers in her hand. "I'll teach YOU to mess with me!"

"Bring it, witch!" Megavolt snapped before clenching his fists.

The two electricity-users glared each other now with their element charged up in their hands. Megavolt want to avenge his light bulb friend and Larxene... Is not the type of woman to be messed with this. This will really be a hard match.

Megavolt started the first attack by sending a lightning bolt at Larxene.

The Savage Nymph smirked before holding out the palm of her free hand. Much to Megavolt's surprise this negated the electricity leaving a few surges of electricity.

"How... How are you able to do that?" He sputtered.

"Um, duh? I am an electric element." Larxene said flatly. "The kind that absorbs electric attacks. The only reason the sucker-shock of yours affected me is because it took me by surprise!"

"Oh, yeah. I guess that was a stupid question, wasn't it?" Megavolt said scratching the back of his head.

Larxene rolled her eyes at this.

"But..."

Larxene looked up to see Megavolt lunging at her with electric fists. Thinking quickly, she swiftly avoided the fast punches with amazing speed.

"I am still punch you with electric fists!" The rat shouted before launching another fist.

The only female member of Organization XIII ducked under the attack, swerved around Megavolt and kicked him in the back.

The rodent staggered forward before recovering. He then used his tail to take Larxene by surprise and knocked her off her feet. The blonde woman fell onto her side. Whirling around with a smirk, he jumped onto the fallen Nobody and punched at her.

But Larxene thought quickly and caught it. She then used her other hand to launch her daggers at Megavolt. The rat's eyes widened before he barely swerved his head out of the way. Larxene then kicked him off.

"Hey! You nearly killed me!" He scolded.

"So? I already "killed" an innocent light bulb, why should we have mercy for a grown rat?" Larxene smirked.

Megavolt growled before he got to his feet while Larxene got up herself.

Larxene lunged at Megavolt at supersonic speeds slashing him on the face with her daggers. As the rat held his injury in pain. Larxene sped at him again kicking him in the side.

In a matter of seconds, Larxene was speeding around attacking him with swift attacks not giving the rat a chance to block or counter.

Soon, Larxene stopped her assualt leaving a dizzied Megavolt wobbling in place with bruises all over his body. The rat slowly held his head and he shook away the stars before glaring at her opponent.

"Oh, that is it! I am going to!" He snapped before he noticed something.

Ten Larxenes were surrounded him sharing the same dark smirk.

Megavolt blinked twice looking around at the girls while blinking twice in nervousness. "Umm... Hey! Ten against one ain't fair!"

"I am a villain! Not a lady!" One of the Larxene said imitating his earlier statement.

All of the Larxenes then charged up electricity in their arms getting ready to charge at him. Megavolt looked around while taking a deep gulp. He was trapped and he knew this. At least with Darkwing Duck, there was just one to worry about but now he was outnumbered ten-to-one with no way of escaping.

Maybe in normal cases but with the shards of a broken light bulb, he wouldn't never give so easily.

"Let's get them, girls!" Larxene shouted as the ten girls lunged at him.

Megavolt looked up with narrowed eyes.

He got into a defensive stance as an electric aura surrounded him. All of the Larxenes' eyes widened before they tried to stop themselves. No such luck as their speed has too much momentum. They all went into the aura and got electrocuted. They all screamed in pain as their own element surged through their body. One by one, the Larxenes disappeared. When Megavolt has ended his attack, Larxene fell onto her back dazed and charred.

Megavolt crossed his arms with a smirk thinking that he had won but then he noticed the Nobody was slowly sitting up groaning in pain.

"Had enough yet?" Megavolt smirked.

"How... How are you so strong?" Larxene asked surprised.

Megavolt narrowed his eyes. "Do I need to tell you? You killed my friend so I want revenge!"

Larxene growled before jumping to her feet. As quickly as she could, she jumped up and kicked him square on the chin making him stagger back a few feet.

"Well, I don't care what it is! I am NOT losing to you!" She shouted angrily before throwing one of her daggers.

Meanwhile, Demyx and the Liquidator were walking through the halls talking to each other.

"Man, can you believe this, boss? I am going to live here without having to hide from anything!" The Liquidator chirped.

"Yeah, and I don't have to lie and sweat!" The blonde Nobody agreed with a smile.

"And now, I will finally give a few people a good old helping of the Liquidator!" The watery dog said with an evil smirk.

Demyx quickly sweat-dropped. "Now, now. You still has to control yourself. Remember, they are still my superiors!"

The watery dog rolled his eyes. "Hey! They are the ones who kept treating like you are just some water-boy!"

Demyx blinked twice before raising his finger and opening his mouth. "Um..."

The Liquidator sweat-dropped. "That's not what I meant and you know it, boss!"

Demyx chuckled a bit scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. But seriously, you need to control your temper!"

The Liquidator gave a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll behave for now."

"Right." Demyx chuckled. "Anyway, shall we continue on?"

The Liquidator instantly brightened up. "Sure!"

"Perfect! First of all, I have to show you..."

That was all he got out before a lightning bolt soared past the two water-users and hit the wall leaving an unsightly burned mark.

Demyx and the Liquidator stared at the mark in horror knowing how close that lightning bolt was to killing them. They then both looked into the room it came from to see Larxene and Megavolt battling it out.

"Um, on second thought. Maybe we should start in the other end of the castle." Demyx said.

"I totally agree with that move, boss!" The Liquidator nodded.

Without a second thought, the two ran off in the other direction.

As they do so, they zoomed past Vexen.

"Hey! No running in the halls! Where in the name of frostbite is the fire!" The scientist snapped.

"Not a fire! But an electric cross-fire!" The Liquidator shouted before they went out of sight.

Vexen raised a confused eyebrow at this. He was going to ask what did the watery dog mean but then he heard loud static. Turning to the direction of the noise, he saw sparks flying from the room.

"What the?" The ice-user said before running over to the doorway and poking his head to see the electric battle.

"A fight! Between one member of the Organzation XIII and the Fearsome Five? After our truce" Vexen asked narrowing his eyes. "Not on MY watch! I am going to put a stop to this!"

He then stepped forward into the room.

Only to quickly summon his ice shield to block a stray lightning bolt. Whose it was from was anyone's guess.

Vexen blinked twice realizing that he was almost electrocuted. "Later."

With that, he was about to run off.

"Running away as always, eh, Number IV?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Vexen cringed at the voice before slowly turning around to see everyone.

"Excuse me! Frontal attacks are not my strong point and you know that, Marluxia!" Vexen snapped.

The pink-haired man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, you keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel any better."

Vexen growled. "Oh, I like to see YOU do any better."

"Are you kidding? I am not stupid!" Marluxia laughed.

Vexen summoned many anger mark on his head.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" NegaDuck shouted making the two shut up. "Let me handle this."

Axel simply shrugged. "It's your funeral."

"Oh, believe me. It IS going to be somebody's funeral, all right." NegaDuck said darkly.

He then cleared his throat.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE BEFORE I'LL DROP YOU IN THE OCEAN!"

Megavolt's eyes widened when he heard the loud voice. Unfortunately, it was when he and Larxene were running at each other so when he tried to stop, all he can do is skid. Larxene's eyes widened not expecting this at all.

WHAM!

Everyone cringed at the collision of the two electricity-users. The two fell onto their backs completely dazed.

"Oh, look! Look how happy those light-bulbs are as they dance." Megavolt said weakly.

"Yeah!" Larxene said dizzily. "Somebody crush them for me."

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

The two then sat up holding their heads.

"Oh, you are awake!" NegaDuck beamed.

Megavolt's eyes widened before turning to the evil duck. "Um.... Hey, there, boss!"

"Hey there, Megavolt, are you all right?" NegaDuck asked concerned.

"Um, hey, just a little stunned..." The rat said.

"I see. Thank goodness." NegaDuck said in relief. "Just one thing though."

"W-What's that?" The rat asked taking a deep gulp.

"DIDN'T I JUST TOLD YOU ABOUT HALF A HOUR AGO TO GET ALONG WITH THE ORGANIZATION!?" NegaDuck shouted at the top of his lungs making the rat's tail blow in the wind.

Megavolt instantly covered himself.

Larxene crossed her arms. "Honestly, we let you into our castle and you do this! Shameful, shameful, shameful!"

Megavolt growled before turning to her. "You started it!"

"Oh, really!" Larxene said crossing her arms. "Who threw the first punch?"

Megavolt nervously sweat-dropped at this. "Well, I did."

"See? He sucker-punched me!" Larxene snapped.

"Now, hold on! First, it is sucker-shocked and second, you deserved it!" Megavolt snapped. "You killed Brainy!"

"Who's Brainy?" Demyx whispered.

"You don't want to know." The Liquidator whispered back.

"So what if I "killed" him. He is just a stupid light bulb!" Larxene snapped.

"See? She admitted it! And she's not even sorry about it!" Megavolt pointed out. "She is so... So..."

"Heartless?" Larxene finished.

"Yes, exactly!" Megavolt snapped.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Well, I DO have no heart!"

"Well, at least you could just PRETEND to care." Megavolt snapped.

"But I DID pretended! I pretended to keep Brainy safe, didn't I?" Larxene smirked.

Megavolt growled. "You... You..."

"ENOUGH!" NegaDuck shouted. "Megavolt, being a hater of manners like myself, you don't have to apologize to her. But at least don't sucker-punch her!"

"Actually, the term is..."

"I don't care what the freaking term is!" NegaDuck snapped making him shut up.

"But sir, he killed Brainy!" Megavolt said.

"Megavolt, look at my face." NegaDuck said pointing to his face. "What does it says?"

"It says that I couldn't care less." Megavolt noted.

"EXACTLY!"

"But boss..." Megavolt whined.

NegaDuck simply glared at him with his arms crossed while tapping his feet. The electric rat turned to Larxene who had a VERY smug look on her face.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, boss..."

"Maybe that will teach you not to sucker-shock a woman." Larxene smirked getting up.

Megavolt snapped his head to her with a death glare that is only rivalled by NegaDuck himself. He got up and walked straight up to Larxene's face.

"Look, I try to be nice but trust you with Brainy and you... you murdered him!" Megavolt snapped. "Even though we are living in the same castle from now on, don't you ever talk to me ever again!"

Larxene simply shrugged. "I guess I could keep that promise."

Megavolt growled before walking over to the remains of Brainy the light bulb. Kneeling down, he carefully picked up the pieces.

"Maybe there is still a chance to save him." The rat said.

With that, he left the room lamenting over the pieces of his light bulb.

"That dude's a broken record!" Xigbar said scratching his head.

"I am sooo glad we weren't there when they had their dispute!" The Liquidator said sighing in relief.

Larxene, on the other hand gave a thoughtful look. "Hmm... That rat is stronger than he looks! I would have thought a sideshow freak would be easy to beat but yet, he almost got me. Almost."

She then smirked darkly.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful "friendship"."

There's Chapter 4! Sorry about the long delay! Review away!


End file.
